


Baby, Don't Cry

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Yutae [30]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Lee Taeyong panicked when he saw his boyfriend's tears and thought that he's hurting and sad that he made something to make him happy.





	Baby, Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> A Yutae drabble for Yuta's birthday. My bias deserves everything.

 

When he heard a sniff, Taeyong didn't hesitate to turn his body around and check if his boyfriend is okay or not. Sadly, Yuta's back was facing him that he couldn't see what's happening to him. He rolled back on their shared bed again and faced the ceiling. He wanted to make sure that it's Yuta who's sniffing or else he'll leave the room and call someone who can help him from the crying ghost.

He heard it again and confirmed that it was really his boyfriend who's crying. He shifted closer to him and placed his head on the other's shoulder to ask him what's wrong. 

 

"Yuta?" Taeyong called softly. He saw his boyfriend wipes his cheek with his hand. "...are you okay?" He couldn't answer with hoarse voice so Yuta only hummed. 

"Why are you crying?" He asked again but Yuta didn't answer. Instead, he leaned his head closer to Taeyong and tapped his cheek. 

"Lets just sleep." He whispered and kissed his boyfriend good night. 

"Okay.. if that's what you want. Good night, Yukkuri. I love you." He kissed the other's cheek and hugged him tight from behind.

 

 

 

 

Waking up without Taeyong beside him makes Yuta groan out of frustration. He just want to feel his warmth, now that winter is coming and his body is feeling cold in the morning. He removed his blanket from his body and sat up on the bed, only to find a note from the lampshade. 

 

**Good morning, babe. Go to the kitchen and someone's waiting for you.**

 

Yuta smiled like an idiot. He quickly stood up from his bed and ran as fast as he could to the kitchen only to see Taeyong wearing the cat costume that he bought last week from Japan. 

"Good morning, sunshine! How was your sleep?" Taeyong greeted as he gave him a hug and a quick kiss on his lips. 

"Good. What are you wearing?" Yuta scanned his boyfriend's outfit from head to toe.

"Do you like it? You said that cats can make you happy. Well, did I make you happy today?" Yuta laughed so loud and nodded his head. 

"You wearing this? Of course I am." 

"Good to know." Taeyong guided him to the dining table to start their breakfast. He cooked Yuta's favorite okonomiyaki and starts to open up the topic that he wanted to know since last night.

 

"Yuta.. are you okay? I mean, are you really happy?" Taeyong regretted to ask but there's no backing out now. 

"What do you mean?" Yuta stopped chewing to look at his boyfriend. 

"I.. uh.. you were crying last night. Is there anything wrong?" Taeyong sighed in relief when Yuta laughed. 

"Oh god..don't misunderstand. I just remembered the anime that I watched before I go to sleep. I'm always happy, Yongie. Is this the reason why you made this?" Taeyong shyly nodded and smiled. 

"Well.. I'm so thankful to have a boyfriend like you." Yuta said and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Me too.." Taeyong replied and kissed back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
